


I’ll Always Remember You

by SiRiuSLy20054ever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiRiuSLy20054ever/pseuds/SiRiuSLy20054ever
Summary: Adrienne Winchester left the hunting life when she was 18. Now, at the age of 24, she is the star in the newest Broadway Show, Hamilton. She plays Alison Hamilton, the dear sweet sister of Alexander who later married Thomas Jefferson. What happens when her brothers come looking for her? ((Side note, the only romantic relationship is between Daveed Diggs and Adrienne. Everything else is platonic. Also, there is John Winchester bashing. I hate him as a character.))
Relationships: Castiel/Original Female Characters, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I’ll Always Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything but the story, Adrienne Winchester, and Alison Hamilton. This is my first work, and pleasant comments along with constructive criticism is appreciated. The only thing is that I moderate all comments, and will choose to reveal them and respond as I please. Now, onto the story.

Adrienne’s contact list, because names will be referenced if she gets a call. Also some basic nicknames for people 

Contact List-   
Sam- Moose  
Dean- Squirrel   
Daveed- Love of My Life  
Lin- Linnamonroll   
Phillipa- LizzieSchuyler  
Renee- SatisfiedWork  
Jasmine- AndPeggy  
Anthony- Blowusallaway  
Christopher Jackson- Washingdad  
Jonathan Groff- KingGroff  
Thayne Jasperson- S. Seabury  
Leslie Odom Jr.- Foolthatshothim  
Okieriete Onaodowan- Flower Boy  
John Winchester- Jerk  
Bobby- Uncle Bobby

Adri’s nicknames and who gave them to her.  
Adri- Winchester Family  
Princess- Bobby  
Pipsqueak- Dean  
Flower- Sam  
Honey- Daveed  
Queen A- Hamilton Cast


End file.
